The present invention relates to an amorphous semiconductor, an amorphous semiconductor device and a method of producing the same, and more particularly to an amorphous semiconductor, an amorphous semiconductor device and a method of producing the same in which the deterioration of electric characteristic of amorphous semiconductor is improved (lessened).
Recently tetrahedral amorphous semiconductors such as amorphous silicon obtained by the plasma CVD method and the like have been expected to be applied to solar cells, thin film transistors, large-sized sensors and the like, since tetrahedral amorphous semiconductors enable the production of semiconductor having a large area and reduction in costs. However, when the above-mentioned semiconductors are used for photoelectric conversion, stability thereof to light becomes an important problem. The photo deterioration of amorphous silicon was discovered by Dr. Steabler and Dr. Wronski in 1977. The change in electric characteristic due to light, particularly strong light, is a serious obstacle to the application of amorphous semiconductor to solar cells or electrophotographic photosensitive drum.
The present invention was made to solve the above mentioned problem, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of producing amorphous semiconductor capable of improving deterioration of electric characteristic due to light and improving light resistance.